1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape holders, more particularly, it relates to a bearing shaft of tape holder, wherein a shaft seat can be pulled and uplifted for easy and rapid replacement of a tape reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tape holder with sliding shaft of a disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,612 comprises: a deck; a store space formed in the deck; a recessed face formed in a lateral inner wall of the store space; a pair of horizontal groove cogs disposed on the recessed face; a retaining groove formed at a turning point between the recessed face and the inner wall; a recessed edge formed in another lateral inner wall of the store space at a position opposite to the recessed face; a bearing shaft provided with a pair of slide grooves pivotally collared onto the horizontal cog pair, and another pair of cogs, wherein one cog will choke at the retaining groove to thereby suspend the bearing shaft stably in the store space by sheathing the slide groove on the horizontal groove cogs and sliding to stride the recessed edge, another cog will prevent the bearing shaft from escaping when the latter is pulled outwards.
The abovesaid structure is imperfect in that it lacks an anchor mechanism for fixing the bearing shaft on the recessed face when it is pivotally collared on the recessed face, therefore, the bearing shaft cannot be delivered in or pulled out stably and smoothly by a user""s hand.
Another conventional tape holder shown in FIG. 1 is characterized in:
The tape holder is provided with a circular recessed face 4 and a cylindrical bearing shaft 5, wherein the outer diameter of the cylindrical bearing shaft 5 must be coincident with the diameter of the recessed face 4 for pivotally disposing the former in the latter. However, because of expansion and shrinkage of the bearing shaft 5 in different temperature conditions, the outer diameter can hardly be controlled to meet expected value after die stripping.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved bearing shaft of tape holder for easy and rapid replacement of a tape reel.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved bearing shaft of tape holder so that a tape reel can be replaced with least labor.
In order to realize abovesaid objects, a first and a second recess portion are formed respectively in two lateral walls of a store space in a deck body of a tape holder, wherein a pivotal joint portion is positioned on the second recess portion for pivotally jointing a bearing-shaft seat by taking advantage of a pivotal-joint pin so that a user can pull and uplift the bearing-shaft seat for easy and rapid replacement of a tape reel.